warrior_catsskybornfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleekfin
Hmm I wonder whose this is |-| old code = }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #800080, #4E004E); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Seastorm01 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Leadership |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Ocean/Storm |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Grey |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Wolf |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | Ladder Song (Lorde) |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #800080, #4E004E); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | Young adult |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Clan Leader |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Clan | OceanClan |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To lead her clan well |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | The cliff |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Black Lightning |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | The |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Swimming, fighting and reading |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Annoying things |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | fast flight and large lungs and see in the dark eyes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | wing blades |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | type here |} |} Seastorm the OceanClan leader with large wings and bossy attitude. Shipwreck in a sea of faces There's a dreamy world up there Dear friends in higher places Carry me away from here Appearance Seastorm is the deepest navy blue, like the ocean under the moon. Her wings are a dark grey with aqua flight feathers and black spots. Silver wisps of smoke cover random parts of her body and her broad shoulders. She has storm-grey eyes. A long scar covers her face that she always avoids talking about. She tall and slim with a long norrow muzzle. Her ears are scared and ripped by many battles and storms. She has a long feathery tail. Her claws are onyx black, like the deepest trench. Travel light, let the sun eclipse you Cause your flight is about to leave And there's more to this brave adventure Than you'd ever believe Personality: "Uh, um uh. Just talk to me k?" *Is bossy *Seems mean and serious but is actually teasing you because she likes you *Don't make any moves on her or she will kill you "k bye-" On the hills of war and wonder There's a stormy world up there You can't whisper above the thunder But you can fly anywhere Trivia: *Has a scar across her left eye *Likes to read *She has a octopus friend in one of the tide pools she hunts in |-| new crap by ns = Ss donald trump es malo huehuehue Patterns: